


love buzz

by batbite (orphan_account)



Series: gay boys [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Smoking, and ken's rlly gay, kenny just wanted to fuck his bf, stan's a dork, there's really no plot in this, they're 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/batbite
Summary: “I like it better when you kiss me and I can taste it on you.” He handed him back the now burnt out stick. Kenny dropped it on the carpet floor and put out the last of the burning embers with one of his black vans, looking back at Stan. “Yeah, I like that better too.” He pressed his lips to Stan’s gently, the both of them engulfed in the flavors of Stan’s cherry chapstick mixed with Kenny’s nicotine.





	love buzz

Stan sighed, his short boxer-covered legs spread apart as well as his arms on his unkempt bed, his left hand twirling a burned cigarette before bringing it between his lips, letting the toxic black smoke fill his lungs and pulse through his insides and swirl around in his body. He takes away the stick from his lips, after a moment blowing out the toxic into the air. The smoke faded into thin air, his auburn eyes stared up at his ceiling. His room was dark with barely any light from the moon shining. The ceiling fan moved at a moderate speed, making the hems of his oversized shirt blow slowly. The faint sounds of The Front Bottoms were playing from his Spotify. Luckily no one was home to see him like this, smoking away to his own death. He caught the habit after hanging out with Pete a couple of months ago. It started with one stick, then two, then a half a pack, then a whole pack a week. Thank god he didn’t smoke as much as the Goth kids but it was still bad for his age. 

Stan rolled his eyes once he heard a commercial break. He reached over for his phone and grabbed it from the side-table, pressing the home button. He raised an eyebrow at text messages piled up on his notifications.

**greasy stoner ♡** : _coming over in 10 minutes._

_\- sent at 10:45 pm -_

The noirette smiled softly as he pressed the power button, putting his phone to sleep as he placed it next to his left arm. He took another drag of the stick. Stan looked over as he saw his window open, Kenny stepped in and closed the window. “Honey, I’m home.” Kenny gazed over at Stan with a wink, earning a rolled eyes from Stan. “How’d you get in?” Stan asked, sitting up. Kenny held up a pick. Ah. So, that’s how he sometimes gets in at 3 am. The blonde runs his fingers through his blonde hair, his left eye purple and bruised. “Ken, what happened?” Stan frowned, scooting closer to the older boy to take a closer look. “Dad.” Kenny shrugged, removing his dirty parka and sets it on Stan’s bed. He motions Stan to move back, Stan obligates and scoots back to his pillows, letting Kenny sits in front of him, crisscrossed. Stan places the burned out cigarette back in his teeth, inhaling another whiff of smoke into his lungs as he stumps it out on the table and grabs the pack of cigarettes, taking out another stick and hands it to the boy.

Kenny smirked held the cigarette in between his teeth, shooting a grin at Stan. “Can you light this for me, baby?” Stan nodded as he picked up his lighter from his table and flicked on the lighter, eyes meeting Kenny’s in light of the street lamps outside. He brought the flame to the end of Kenny’s cigarette, watching the roll of cancer ignite. “You shouldn’t smoke those, what if Karen finds out?” Stan breathes, and Kenny chuckled.

“I know, they’re going to kill me, but that’s the point.” He said loftily, flicking off the ashes. He exhaled, watching the smoke rings float into the air. Stan sighed softly, adjusting Kenny’s jacket that he rested on his shoulders. Kenny’s lips curled into a smirk, eyes glittering. “You always look so pretty in my clothes, princess.” He put the cigarette back between his teeth, inhaling it again. Stan’s round cheeks warmed up, and he looked down so Kenny couldn’t see the smile on his face. Kenny blew out the smoke, leaning against the other boy, a fond smile forming for his boyfriend.

“Come here, Marsh.” He asked quietly, making Stan’s head snap up. Stan moved with his knees, scooting closer to the blonde, sitting in his lap. Stan’s eyes met Kenny’s emerald green ones, his heart pounding. Kenny ran his bandaid-covered thumb over his boy’s bottom lip, his mouth parting slightly. The laugh that came out of Kenny’s mouth was low, sending chills down Stan’s spine. The younger boy took the cigarette from in between Kenny’s lips and put it in between his own, inhaling. His nose wrinkled as he exhaled. “I like it better when you kiss me and I can taste it on you.” He handed him back the now burnt out stick. Kenny dropped it on the carpet floor and put out the last of the burning embers with one of his black vans, looking back at Stan. “Yeah, I like that better too.” He pressed his lips to Stan’s gently, the both of them engulfed in the flavors of Stan’s cherry chapstick mixed with Kenny’s nicotine.

Stan pulled away, sighing softly, mumbling I love you. Kenny kissed the top of his head and whispered it back, running his fingers through Stan’s hair and down to the small of his back. “I love you so much, dollface.”

Stan pulled him back up and kissed him again, the tastes of cherries and cigarettes overtaking them. Kenny slipped his fingers under Stan’s shirt, feeling the nail marks from a few nights ago. Stan shivered at Kenny’s cold fingers. “I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?” Kenny mumbled, his breath tickling the crook of Stan’s neck. Stan grinned softly and shook his head. “We just fucked last week.” Kenny looked up at Stan with a raised eyebrow, Stan’s cheeks were warmer than before. “ _And?_ ” Kenny peeled off Stan’s boxer shorts down to his ankles and began to rub his milky round thighs, his leg dangling on the side of the bed.

“Fine.” Stan rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from Kenny. Stan pulled off Kenny’s shirt and began to kiss his neck, sucking on his sweet spots that he’d figure out over time that would make Kenny melt. Kenny tugs his fingers into Stan’s shirt, biting his lip harshly. As he kissed and peppered hickeys on his lover’s neck, Stan unbuttoned and unzipped Kenny’s ripped jeans, pulling them down as well as his boxers. Kenny patted his parka pockets that were still attached to Stan, smirking as he felt a condom and pulled it out. Kenny unwrapped it with his teeth and unraveled the condom on his length. Stan tossed the wrapper on his table and kicked off his boxers, revealing more of his milky, chunky legs, feeling his fingers intertwined with Kenny’s bandaged ones. Kenny pulled him close as Stan sank down onto Kenny, holding his breath as the blonde gripped his love handles. Stan began to move slow, moving back and forth, just the way Kenny liked it. Kenny pressed soft kisses on Stan’s shoulders and jawline, his fingers raking Stan’s hips. Stan hissed and breathed out a “Fuck” as he started to move faster, his legs wrapped around Kenny’s waist. Kenny swallowed thickly, burying his face in the crook of Stan’s neck again, breathing shakily.

Stan yelped and jumped as Kenny thrust up into Stan, gripping his dark hair and pulling it back. Stan’s fingers threaded into Kenny’s mess of hair, his cherry flavored lips moved with the boy who tasted like nicotine. Stan’s lips attached themselves to Kenny’s tanned collarbones. The two moved in sync, Stan’s fingers that were covered by Kenny’s parka were digging into Kenny’s freckled shoulders while Kenny had his hands wrapped around Stan’s lower back, thrusting at a faster pace, earning mewls and whimpers from the younger male.

Kenny pushed himself and Stan down on the bed, kissing his bruised neck and collarbone, moving his body back and forth quickly, hearing skin hitting skin. Stan stifled a moan, feeling Kenny’s fingers letting go of his hair. Stan raked his nails down Kenny’s back, leaving bright red marks. The blonde grunted one last time, becoming overwhelmed. Stan’s eyes rolled back into his head as Kenny filled him up, his movements becoming slick. Kenny pulls out slowly and lies back down on the other side with a grunt, removing the worn out condom and ties it up, tossing it in the trash can. Stan pants softly, sitting up and smiles tiredly at the Kenny. Covered from neck to his lower torso of bites and hickeys, Stan wasn’t much better either he had bigger and brighter marks all over his body. He covers the other man's mouth with a kiss, giving a brief soft kiss. Kenny pulled away, sitting up, kissing Stan’s cheek and runs his fingers through his soft, sweaty mop of black hair.

“You’re horrible,” Stan mumbled, eyes never leaving Kenny’s.

“But you love it.” Kenny grinned, pushing his hair out off his face. And Stan did, he really did.


End file.
